nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:William Johnson
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:William Johnson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 18:07, December 22, 2009 You dont have a house yet Pierlot McCrooke 19:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Could you advice me on a nice city, Pierlot? What city would you recommend me? William Johnson 19:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Newhaven Pierlot McCrooke 19:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC) If you want to become MOTC you have to be a citizen. Pierlot McCrooke :All I need is 6 more edits. Is it such a big deal? William Johnson 19:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::You have to wait 4 days also Pierlot McCrooke 19:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::5 More edits, 4 more days. Don't worry, by that time, you can still enter. Good luck. Edward Hannis 00:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Welcome! --Bucurestean 13:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps the LCP is a party for you? We can always use new members! :) Dr. Magnus 13:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::He already is, of LOWIA. --Bucurestean 13:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Well, okay then. To bad. :) Dr. Magnus 13:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, to late buddy. My loyalty is to LOWIA now. William Johnson 12:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) What a coincidence, do you speak Dutch? http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category_talk:Atheist&action=edit --Bucurestean 13:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I have a strong 'vermoeden' that this is a sockpuppet {Sorry if i say this) Pierlot McCrooke 13:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :: You're not the only one who has got this feeling :) --Bucurestean 13:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Could you please log-out and then edit William Johnson? Pierlot McCrooke 13:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I am sure your wikia has tools to do a checkuser. And there is now way this IP adress has ever been used by another user. I am "Dani Yusef" from WikiStad, where I was a semi-active user with a football club (FC Molenbeek) until everybody left WikiStad. :) William Johnson 13:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I happen to follow "ietsisme", the believe in a higher power, "something, iets", which is unknown to us mortals. William Johnson 13:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Well, there is no Agnosticisme''' either. I'm sorry if it happens I'm making a huge mistake right now, but with these communists we have to remain cautious, isn't it? Enjoy your stay in Lovia. --Bucurestean 13:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :: O, well, what a surprise. Maybe you should log in on your own user name, right? --Bucurestean 13:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::As this user writes wikistad the same as Pierius it may be a sub-sockpuppet of Pierius Pierlot McCrooke 13:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) You can never trust the dirty commies! But you can trust me, I am a former WikiStad user. I was known under the name "Dani Yusef" out there and had a footballclub. I was semi-active until everyone left the site and now I decided to try my luck here! And I must admit, I like it. And I can practice my English here. William Johnson 13:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Bucu, where could i ask for a checkuser? Pierlot McCrooke 13:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Just use your moderator tools and check my IP. And be done with this. If you do not trust me then why would I be here in the first place? William Johnson 13:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry if I insult you if I say you this, but you use the same words, use the same tactics and make the same language mistakes as Pierius. Do you guys know each other? --Bucurestean 13:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I knew him vaguely on WikiStad, but more as a rival football club owner. Just as I became a moderator, everybody left WikiStad, it kinda sucks... :( William Johnson 13:17, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Why didn't you log in on your original user name in the first place? --Bucurestean 13:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Because I didn't like it. It was "Dani Yusef Ali-Baba" and I disliked the Ali-Baba part. I sounds crazy. I wanted to make "a fresh new start" so I choose an English sounding name and identity, as it fits better in Lovia. William Johnson 13:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Here, see? :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba 13:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, maar ik laat je niet met rust, Pierius . We weten allemaal al dat je duizend sokpoppen hebt, da's geen nieuws. Je hebt ze zelfs gebruikt voor de La Quotidienne polls, lol. In het verleden hebben "jullie allebei" laten zien dat jullie hetzelfde schelden, hetzelfde schrijven en dus dezelfde taalfouten maken. Alleen jullie zeggen WikiStad met een grote S, schrijven Too bad met één o. Alleen jullie voegen fictieve leden toe aan politieke partijen. Jullie reageren zelfs hetzelfde, gebruiken dezelfde structuur in de zinnen wanneer jullie reageren en jullie maken in discussies nooit gebruik van dubbele punten, vergelijk je OP eens met die van Pierius. Wat valt je op, e? . En waarom wilde je anders zo geheimpjes onder een andere naam editten. Het zou me niet verbazen dat je hier nog meer sokpopjes rond hebt lopen... ik heb nog 1 verdachte in mijn vizier :P Het spijt me, Pierius, maar hou aub op. --Bucurestean 13:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :En alleen jij en Pierius gebruiken dat argument met "gebruik check-user als je me niet gelooft". Jullie weten al een paar maanden dat wij dat niet kunnen ;). Zelfs acteren achter de pc is lastig, het is niet anders. Wat ga je nu doen, geef je je LCP op en ga je bij LOWIA? Ik kon me nog goed herinneren dat je t goed met Wilders kon hebben. --Bucurestean 13:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Wat als dimi dit leest? En nog een punt:Zijn personagenamen doen allemaal we ERG Pieriussisch aan! Pierlot McCrooke 13:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Misschien is zelfz Pierius een sokpop! Pierlot McCrooke 13:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Punt erbij: Ze gebruiken nooit de smiley-templates altijd van die tekst-smilies Pierlot McCrooke 13:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Sockpuppetry There have been informal charges of sockpupptry against you, William Johnson. I haven't vetted them yet. I would appreciate it if Bucu and Pierlot listed the exact charges (with examples) hereh, so I have a clear view of what is going on. 16:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :You can read bucus thing above (but he might have more) . and i will reportn when sannse is finished cross-usering Pierlot McCrooke 16:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Editing La Quotidienne I'd like it if you were a little less biased whenever you write on La Quotidiene. The newspaper is written to be equal to all sides, and not to endorse any political party or candidate, however tempting it may be. I adjusted your article you wrote for that reason. Edward Hannis 18:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! And a happy new year with a lot of joy, friendship and of course healthiness . --Bucurestean 12:06, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship You can now obtain Lovian citizenship. However, there is still an investigation running on you and the Pierius case. This citizenship will be taken away if you're proven a sockpuppet. This information we need: * Your full name (in Lovia) * Your gender Thanks. 06:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I am not even sure if I '''want to become citizen of a nation that has falsely accused me of lying about my identy, when I have stated clearly who I am already. In any case: * My name will be: William Johnson * My gender is male (which is obvious, looking at the name) Yours truly, William Johnson 11:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::If you don't want it, then that's fine with me. We didn't accuse you of anything, some of us just noted the possibility, a fair possibility in fact. Shall I then register you or don't you want it? 13:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Account block Mr. Anonymous, this account will be blocked for the period of one month. This account (or IP) is a suspected sockpuppet (abuse of multiple accounts), and should therefore be blocked. This is in agreement with the Central Wikia staff. I quote Sannse, who sent me this message: :"I suggest you simply ban as needed. These users keep causing problems, and we simply can't afford the time to keep chasing down their games. It's better to risk the occasional bad ban than to be pulled further in to their sillyness at this point." If you have specific concerns, you can e-mail me. Please don't do this if you know you are guilty. 17:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC)